


The Kids Are Alright

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: The Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Lucy McCartney falls for the bassist of the Who, John Entwistle but also has to fight her old feelings for her old flame who has connections to the band.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really old fanfic I found on instagram so I hope you all enjoy!! a little different from the fandoms I've done before...

It was cold. I suppose I should have expected this because I did live in London and it was always so cold and wet here. I looked at all the newspapers lined up one on top of another. Each one bore the same headline: "The Beatles Hit it Big In US!" I was proud of my brother, Paul. Really I was. But I missed him dearly. As I was deep in thought about Paul and his group, I didn't notice the shadow fall across me. A boy who had the stereotypical blonde hair and bright blue eyes of the surfers over where the Beatles were towered over me. 

"Hello beautiful" he said with a wry smile. 

"Hi Hayden." I didn't even look up at him. 

Hayden was my on-again off-again boyfriend. He was nice enough but honestly a little too off. He was always doing something with other girls. Earlier today he had told me he had a date with one of his girls so why was he here?

"Lucy, would you like to go see a concert with me?" He asked. I looked stunned. He was asking me to go see a band with him? Why was this?? 

"Sure. When is it? which band?" 

He grinned. "It's this afternoon and it's a new local group. I'm good friends with the drummer." 

So I agreed to go and we went to my house to get nicer clothes and I got my camera. The dance club where the concert was being held felt hot compared to the cold February air. There were teens there like us who were just dancing and singing. The band itself consisted of four boys no older than I was. 

The performance they gave was amazingly energetic. And the way they played their instruments showed they at least had minimal skill. The lead guitarist wore shades above his eyes and had on a striped shirt. The bassist was not wearing glasses. And he caught my eye more than once in the entirety of the time I watched them. He was so cute. 

After the concert Hayden went back with me to introduce me to the boys. "Lucy, This is The Who. That's Keith Moon, he's their drummer." With that Keith waved in greeting. "And over here we have Pete Townshend," Hayden said pointing to the boy in glasses and he also gave me a flick of his wrist. "Their lead singer is Roger Daltrey." 

The bassist himself came up to me and said "and I'm John. John Entwistle." He had the most beautiful brown eyes and they were so full of longing. I was not sure if it was longing to be recognized or longing for something else. 

“Nice to meet you, John Entwistle. I’m Lucy McCartney.” I gave him my flirtiest smile. 

He returned a shyer one.


	2. Is It In My Head?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More introductions and a little character building for Lucy. she has to decide if she wants to let Hayden go.

All the way home I couldn't stop thinking about John. He was the quietest and he stood there with his bass just singing along, strumming calmly. Almost as if he was away from the noisiness of the club and in his own world. I was very much the same way. If you get me a book or give me a record player and put on my favorite records, I easily get lost. It's a wonderful feeling. 

"So Lu, how'd you like the boys' performance?" I heard Hayden ask me from somewhere in the distance. 

"It was really gear. I had a great time. But what did you tell Ariel?" 

Ariel was Hayden's current girl. 

Hayden got quiet. "Lucy, I broke up with her. It happened yesterday..." 

Suddenly I felt bad I had even asked the question. 

"Oh Hayden, I'm sorry... Is that why you wanted to take me out? Like old times?" He nodded and it became awkwardly silent after that. 

Once I got home to the flat I shared with my good friend Olly, I laid on the bed, my head reeling from today's activities. About an hour later I heard the door open and Olly coming through the door. 

"LUCY! Where are ya???" "Up here!" I called and rushed down the steps. 

Olly had been my friend since our days at the Liverpool grammar school. We met because she stole someone's toy and I had to tell her to give it back. Luckily she hasn't stolen anything bigger since then. 

"I just got back from an amazing date with Hayden!" Olly looked surprised. 

"You mean Hayden and Ariel?" I shook my head and explained that part. 

"So what did you all do?" I smiled. 

"He took me to the most awesome dance club ever! It was such fun! And I met the sweetest boy... He plays guitar in this new band called The Who and he's really the nicest guy... We clicked right off. It was great." I said, sighing a little. 

Olly grinned. But then she became solemn. 

"Lu, you have Hayden to think about now. He wants to get back with you." 

I nodded. 

"I know but he's just not faithful to me. He ditches me all the time. I'm tired of it. John and I... Something just sparked..."


	3. Young Man Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John invites Lucy to see he and his band play hoping to have a chance to talk to her one on one.

A few weeks later I was wandering around downtown in London and just window-shopping in all the stores. It was my idea of a quiet morning. I left school to pursue other helping professions and stayed at home volunteering more often than anything else. 

Suddenly I heard a guitar being played nearby. I turned around and there was John, sitting by himself near the docks. I was surprised he wasn’t with his band but even they need time off. 

I walked over to him and sat down quietly. I listened until he was done with the song. 

"That sounds nice." I said. He started and jumped at least four feet up in the air. 

"LUCY! You scared me! How long had you been sitting there?"

I laughed. 

"Just until the end of the song. By the way what song was it?" 

"It was The Beatles' new single, I Want To Hold Your Hand." John said. I smiled. 

"I watched my brother play that song. I even got to be in the room when he wrote it." My eyes got a far away look like they got when I remembered a happy time. 

"Your brother is a Beatle?"

I nodded. "He's Paul." 

John's eyes got huge. 

"You’re a McCartney?? That's really neat! I have always wanted a famous sibling..." 

Then he turned to me. 

"Would you and Hayden like to come to another concert? We're performing in a different club this weekend!" 

His eyes told me he really just wanted me to come but he understood that Hayden was clearly someone special to me. 

I smiled. "What time? And where?" 

"Saturday, at 8 down by the docks." 

"Alright we'll be there."

Saturday came quickly and soon i was heading to the club with Hayden. I couldn't wait to see John and the other boys play! 

We got there in about 5 minutes. The dance club smelled of cigarette smoke and alcohol. I choked and sputtered as I walked by a group of kids my age smoking something truly foul on my way to get fresh air. 

The dance floor was hot so it was nice to get away for a minute. As I stood star-gazing, I heard footsteps from behind me. 

I expected either John or Hayden but instead it was Keith Moon, the Who's drummer! 

"Hi Keith! How's the gig going?" 

Keith shrugged. "It's alright I s'pose. But I needed a break and some quiet for a minute. The others have gone to get a drink and a smoke. I figured I’d see what John’s guest of honor was up to." 

I blushed deeply and moved over so he could look at the sky with me. The night was cold and the stars shone brightly. It was beautiful. Serene. “So what’s the story with you and Hayd-?” Keith was cut off by a noise inside the bar. We both whirled around just in time.

Suddenly a clearly inebriated Hayden burst onto the porch and came right for me, grabbing me roughly by the wrist. 

“Hayden? What in the-?” I looked at him, terrified. 

"Com'on! We're going home!"


End file.
